


Eve's fate

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	Eve's fate

Time and again I die and am reborn. Time and again you find me but each time during my last moments. Time and again we love one another. Time and again I only remember your face and the tears in them as we part once more. Yet time and again you promise, with a smile on your lips, that next time we will be together forever.

The red string of fate which binds us has been cut, mended and cut again. Over and over. So many knots have shortened fate’s string. I pray that soon, when the string is short enough, I’ll be able to reach out and take your hand in mine, and never let go, so that I can finally spend eternity at your side.


End file.
